El embrujo de un basurero y una noche sin luna
by Rukkia
Summary: Maldito. Una y mil veces, maldito. Tarado, idiota… Cómo lo odiaba… ¿Cómo, siquiera, se atrevía? Hacía menos de una semana ni siquiera había sido capaz de darse cuenta que era una chica, ¿Y ahora se atrevía a invitarla a bailar? Aún podía mirarlo ahí, frente a ella; la mano extendida, todo bonachón y sonrisas bobaliconas. ¿Cómo se atrevía, siquiera, a mirarla? ONE SHOT


**El embrujo de un basurero y una noche sin luna**

Maldito. Una y mil veces, maldito.

Tarado, idiota… Cómo lo odiaba… ¿Cómo, siquiera, se atrevía? Hacía menos de una semana ni siquiera había sido capaz de darse cuenta que era una chica, ¿Y ahora se atrevía a invitarla a bailar?

Aún podía mirarlo ahí, frente a ella; la mano extendida, todo bonachón y sonrisas bobaliconas.

¿Cómo se atrevía, siquiera, a mirarla?

Lo recordaba; casi podía mirarlo ahí, en medio del aula, recargados los brazos en el respaldo de su silla, jurando fervientemente que no iría a esa estúpida fiesta.

–Vamos, será divertido –le decía el otro tarado.

–Para ti, que tienes pareja –resoplaba con un inusual e infantil ceño en su normalmente despreocupado rostro.

-¡Oh, vamos! No puede ser tan malo, tal vez si le preguntamos a…

–¡Ya le pregunté a todas las chicas de la escuela! –Lo había interrumpido el otro.

El moreno resopló por toda respuesta.

Por supuesto que no le había preguntado a todas, aún había decenas de chicas sin pareja, pero de las invisibles a los ojos masculinos, por supuesto.

Y es que a él le gustaban esas deslumbrantes que solían gustarle a absolutamente todos los demás, y, por supuesto, por eso se había quedado solo faltando apenas un par de días para la fiesta.

Todo porque el muy tarado había enfocado toda su energía en invitar a su siguiente "Ruth" o "Lila" a la fiesta, pero, para cuando la había invitado, por supuesto, ella ya tenía pareja. Porque las chicas como ella no duraban eternidades esperando a que algún tarado bonachón de cabeza extraña reuniera el valor después de semanas para hablarles, y porque, aunque lo hicieran, inevitablemente les darían calabazas. Pero él no veía eso, _a él no le importaba eso_. Él era de esos hombres que les gustaba jugar a "todo o nada", y, por supuesto, la nada era lo que obtenía, invariablemente, en ese aspecto.

Pues bien, por eso estaba ahí, enfurruñado, diciendo que no iría a la fiesta para la que ya incluso había rentado smoking y apartado una limousine. Todo porque no era capaz de darse cuenta que aún había otras chicas; todo porque no era capaz de darse cuenta que _ella_ era una chica. Aunque, pensándolo bien, mejor que ni lo intentara con ella. Después de haberla dejado como su último recurso, ¿Acaso pensaría que se iría con él?

Pero por supuesto que sí. A quién quería engañar.

Pero él no se había dado cuenta que ella era una chica, y al final, se había dejado convencer de ir en grupo con Gerald y Phoebe, y se había ahorrado la ridículamente cara renta del ridículamente sobrevalorado vehículo, de pasada.

Phoebe, por su parte, había hecho lo propio tratando de convencerla que fuera con ellos, y cuando su novio había convencido a Arnold de ir con ellos, la pelinegra había dado por hecho que ahora sí la convencería; después de todo, aunque indirectamente, terminaría yendo con él, ¿No?

Pues no. Por más extraño que pareciera, aún quedaba algo de dignidad en Helga G. Pataki, y no había aceptado una cita forzada con el chico que ni siquiera era capaz de notar que era una chica, aunque se muriera por él desde que tenía memoria. Aún quedaba MUCHA dignidad en ella, maldita sea.

Pues bien, Phoebe no había vuelto a insistir, bastante apenada, al parecer, y ella se había ido a su casa a sumergirse en su amargura y escudándose en su siempre confiable escudo de "no me importa", tan útil en esas circunstancias.

…

Pero no había contado con el destino.

O no había contado con _ella_ , más bien,que era más poderosa que el destino, al parecer.

Su sonriente cara había sido lo primero que había visto al abrir la puerta, seguido por un entusiasta saludo y una lluvia de besos pegajosos de brillo labial.

– "Espero que no estés demasiado apegada a tu vestido, cariño, porque te he traído uno espectacular directamente desde Italia."

–¿Eh?

Ratas. Rayos, truenos y centellas. ¿A qué maldita deidad había ofendido para tener que cargar con semejante cruz? Apenas había alcanzado a murmurar que no pensaba asistir a esa estúpida fiesta mientras era arrastrada a la alcoba de su irritante hermana mayor, mientras le daba su mejor discurso implícito de "me importa más una mierda de perro que lo que tú puedas opinar" sobre la señora quién-sabe-qué-raro-apellido-extranjero que le había traído un vestido exclusivo de quién sabe dónde, en agradecimiento por quién sabe qué, y que ella, en su infinita bondad, iba a prestárselo para que se luciera en esa tonta, estúpida fiesta del baile de primavera.

Maldita fuera la hora en que habían comenzado a quedarle los estúpidos trapos de su hermana, porque ahora tenía la manía, cada vez que venía, de vestirla como ella.

Pero eso no había sido tan terrible mientras la había obligado a acompañarla a lugares a los que ni soñarían sus compañeros de clase con asistir, así que verse y sentirse rara y estúpida entre un montón de pomposos desconocidos que ni siquiera la notaban no había estado tan mal, pero ahora pensaba enviarla a la boca del lobo vestida como un payaso, y lo peor y más humillante; sola.

Sola como un maldito perro callejero vestido con ropa de diseñador.

Había maldecido una y mil veces toda su existencia mientras la otra le aplicaba capas y capas de maquillaje para cubrirle las rebeldes espinillas y para "acentuar sus mejores rasgos" mientras le pintaba de rosa los labios y se los embadurnaba de brillo "para resaltarlos", mientras intentaba sacarle la ceja y se desataba el infierno.

¿Por qué, por qué no podía tener presencia ni en su propia casa?

"Debes ser la única adolescente en el planeta a la que tienen qué obligarla a salir a divertirse".

Esa había sido la única respuesta que había obtenido cuando había ido a tratar de que su padre interviniera en el suplicio al que pretendía someterla su hermana. Estúpida de ella. Como si hubiera habido la más remota posibilidad de que sucediera otra cosa.

Se sentía como una frágil e inerte hoja atrapada por el viento de otoño: tan gris y seca y frágil como una, mientras le jalaba con las pinzas los pequeños vellos sobre sus ojos que ningún daño le hacían a nadie.

Mientas le aplicaba capa tras capa de mascara en las ya de por sí largas pestañas, mientras le decía, por enésima vez, que sus ojos eran su "mejor rasgo" y que debía de aprender a sacarles provecho.

Mientras la arrastraba a la sala para que "el hombre de la casa" le diera el visto bueno a su muy planchado cabello y a sus pálidas piernas apenas firmes en los zapatos de tacón.

–Oh, vamos –le había dicho –, no es difícil caminar con ellos; los tacones solo miden cinco centímetros. Sé que te sientes insegura por tu estatura, así que con esto no te verás tan alta.

Había querido matarla. Si de algo ella no se sentía insegura (una de las pocas cosas por las que no lo hacía, siendo sincera), era por su tamaño.

Si bien la pubertad le había quitado casi todas las armas que tenía para verse intimidante, (y que, por lo tanto, la dejaran en paz), al menos le había dejado la estatura. El verse por encima de la mayoría de las mujeres y de muchos de los hombres de su clase le había dado cierto grado de auto-reafirmación como una chica con la que no cualquiera se mete.

Pero Olga, por supuesto, no podía soportar que, además de tener ahora casi todas _sus_ curvas, también la sobrepasara en estatura.

Tal vez ella sí podría cumplir el sueño –el único sueño- que doña perfecta no había podido lograr: el ser modelo de pasarela de alta costura. (Claro, como si a ella le interesara eso), pero Olga lo sabía, y eso la enfurecía aún más, y esa era su forma pasivo-agresiva, de desquitarse.

–¿Verdad que se ve encantadora?

Le había preguntado a su padre con su asquerosamente empalagosa voz, y él, que de tratarse de cualquier otra persona en el universo, se hubiera limitado a dar un gruñido y seguir con la narizota pegada en su estúpido juego de futbol, se había dignado a barrerla de arriba abajo con la mirada, detenerla por un segundo en el escote de ese vestido que, de haberlo escogido ella misma, jamás le hubiera permitido salir a la calle usándolo, fruncir el ceño y gruñirle que pasaría por ella a la fiesta a las once en punto.

Helga se había quedado de piedra. ¿Era en serio? Incluso le había dado un puño de billetes, mientras su hermana la arrastraba escaleras arriba, hacía un par de horas, para que rentara su estúpida limousine de ida y de vuelta, a ver si así dejaba de ponerle tanta resistencia a los planes de su adorada hija mayor (y al parecer, la única que importaba para él). ¿O no? ¿Acaso ese "paso por ti a las once en punto, ni un minuto más", le estaba diciendo que se veía lo suficientemente bien para que algún chico quisiera llevársela después de la fiesta, y más aún, que él estaba preocupado de que eso pudiera pasar?

Eso la había dejado fuera de la jugada el suficiente tiempo para que su hermana la arrastrara a su auto y la llevara directamente a la fiesta, y se quedara mirándola hasta que estuviera adentro, luego de advertirle que, si no lo hacía por ella misma, se bajaría con ella y la acompañaría durante todo el evento.

Así que, sintiendo que la empujaban con una escopeta entre los omóplatos, había abierto la puerta y había entrado al ruidoso y ridículamente atestado salón.

Muchos la habían visto, pero nadie que importara, y los pocos que la conocían, no la habían reconocido.

Por supuesto. Todos esos años de ocultar bajo sudaderas sueltas y jeans flojos lo que la naturaleza le había ido otorgando habían rendido sus frutos, y ahora, sin un lugar donde esconder nada, curiosamente, había resultado su mejor forma de esconderse. Había ido y se había sentado en la mesa más alejada del salón, enfurruñada, arisca. Esperando que pasara el tiempo suficiente para que el ojo vigilante de la hermana mayor (o debía decir, verdugo mayor), hubiera abandonado su vigilia y vuelto a casa.

Porque Olga podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tonta. Y sabía que si se iba inmediatamente después de dejarla, su hermanita ya-no-tan-bebé se iría a cualquier otro lado a hacer tiempo en lo que se acababa la fiesta. Por eso estaba ahí, afuera, esperando atraparla en la movida. Pero ella podría ser muchas cosas también, pero tampoco era tonta, así que esperaría solo el tiempo suficiente para que la otra se fuera, y sí, haría justo lo que sospechaba.

Pero el tiempo caminaba monstruosamente lento en ese ruidoso y atestado lugar; lo supo cuando miró su reloj después de lo que a ella le pareció una hora de haber llegado, y se dio cuenta de que no habían pasado ni quince minutos.

Y luego, por supuesto, todo había empeorado (porque en el mundo de Helga G. Pataki el "todo podría ser -y será, oh, ten por seguro que _SERÁ_ \- peor" se cumplía como la regla más inamovible del universo), así que unos dos minutos después de que mirara la hora (lo que en la percepción de la rubia había sido más o menos cinco minutos para completar una eternidad), había llegado el primer tarado a invitarla a bailar.

Ese había sido un desconocido así que no había habido gran problema. Un simple "No" había bastado para que el chico de enormes gafas huyera con la cola entre las patas. Luego había venido el siguiente, y luego otro. ¿Qué no era una maldita fiesta de parejas? ¿Por qué de repente andaban buscando el montón de tarados a la primera chica solitaria random que veían para lanzarse como lobos sobre ella? Luego había venido otro, uno que tampoco la conocía, por supuesto, pero que ella sí que reconocía. Era el capitán del equipo de rugbi, con su quijada perfecta y su cabello de comercial de shampoo, que le había extendido su musculosa mano, y luego, por supuesto, la había invitado a "bailar esa pieza" mientras le mostraba su matadora sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico que hacía que más de un par de piernas perdieran su balance, y tenía que admitir que, aún con todos sus escudos arriba, le había sido difícil decirle que no. Él había tomado la negativa con solemne arrogancia y luego le había dicho que, si cambiaba de idea, la esperaba en la mesa fulana (la del centro del universo, donde se sientan los chicos populares, por supuesto).

Y a partir de entonces, el infierno se había desatado.

¿Quién era la chica que había desairado ni más ni menos que a Jeff Thompson, el delicioso chico que, además de ser perfecto, había puesto en el mapa a su humilde preparatoria en los interestatales?

Luego de eso había venido uno, luego otro, y otro. Y ya había comenzado con los insultos para que la dejaran en paz, cuando el colmo de los colmos (o lo que al menos lo que ella había tomado así en ese momento), había pasado.

La enorme manaza rosada de Harold Bermann se había extendido frente a ella, y había sido divertido ver la expresión de terror que había surcado su cara cuando –al fin- la había reconocido.

No le había bastado mirarla fijamente, de frente, durante un minuto entero; Había tenido que hablarle, luego de salir de su estupefacción y decirle que no bailaría con él ni aunque fuera el último niño rosa sobre la faz de la tierra, para que al fin él reconociera su voz y se alejara, al parecer, a medio camino entre la estupefacción y el terror.

Y ella, aunque algo divertida, también se había sentido aterrada. Ese boca floja no tardaría ni diez minutos en hacer que el curso completo se enterara de dónde y cómo estaba ella, y ella no estaba de humor para ser el escaparate de nadie, mucho menos de todos los idiotas que la habían pasado olímpicamente como un objeto más del mobiliario en su estúpida búsqueda de pareja para el igualmente estúpido baile escolar de primavera.

Así que se había puesto de pié y se había dirigido a la salida, pero a medio camino -¡Ratas!- había visualizado, de repente, a su hermana sentada cómodamente en el auto mientras se limaba descuidadamente las uñas mientras uno de sus ridículos grupos musicales sonaba en los altavoces de su vehículo. Así, pues, había decidido que salir por la puerta de enfrente no haría más que empeorar las cosas, luego, como una aparente y extraña tregua en su usualmente ininterrumpida cadena de "shit happens" se sintió infinitamente aliviada al recordar que aún le quedaba -¡bendita fuera!- la puerta de atrás, esa que llevaba a nada más y nada menos que el basurero (no que fuera del todo ajena a ese lugar, al fin y al cabo).

Así que tomó la decisión en una fracción de segundo, se dio la media vuelta, y, -¡Cómo no!- Chocó directamente con Arnold.

De todo el mundo; de entre todas las muchísimas decenas, cientos (o miles, a esas alturas de cada vez más reciente claustrofobia, ya ni sabía) de personas que atestaban el estúpido y ridículamente grande salón, o más bien, gimnasio, tenía que toparse (y pegarse) contra él. Única y exclusivamente contra él, como siempre.

–Fíjate por dónde caminas, tarado –le había dicho, casi en automático.

–Lo siento.

Sonreía, maldita sea. Acababa de insultarlo y él le sonreía apenado como respuesta.

Aunque acababa de tirarla al piso; había qué aceptar que eso hacía ver su acto un poco más razonable. Porque, para mejorar (aún más) las cosas, ahora, cada vez que chocaban, era solamente ella la que terminaba con las nalgas besando el piso, (porque ahora, además de todo, también era una frágil y débil damisela a la que hasta el chico al que aún rebasaba en estatura le ganaba en peso y fuerza) y ahora le extendía su mano grande y fuerte (¡Demonios!) para ayudarla caballerosamente a levantarse.

Por supuesto que ella la ignoró y se levantó por su cuenta, y justo cuando pensaba continuar con su camino, un poco más temblorosa y con menos resolución que cuando había empezado, había hecho eso que la había desmoronado por completo.

-¿Te gustaría bailar una pieza? –le había preguntado, interponiéndose una vez más en su camino, con esa hermosa sonrisa amable que le volvía de chicle las piernas y le ponía en carrera el corazón.

"¿Te gustaría bailar una pieza?"

Hubiera podido golpearlo. Había querido golpearlo, a pesar de que su cara se ponía inexorablemente roja.

Lo único que quería, muy en el fondo de su corazón, era darle un puñetazo.

Pero no lo había hecho.

En cambio, se había abierto camino tan bruscamente que había terminado golpeándolo con el hombro al pasarle por un lado a toda prisa. Había llegado en un par de segundos a la hermosa, perfecta y maravillosa puerta trasera y, en un golpe inusualmente afortunado para su mísera vida de mierda, esta se había abierto inmediatamente.

Había cerrado la entrada a aquél infierno y había inhalado ávidamente el aire ligeramente frío mezclado con el fétido aroma que expelían los contenedores de basura aún vacíos como se encontraban en ese momento, y había sido el olor más dulce que había paladeado en su vida. Atrás había dejado la música estruendosa y la horrenda sinfonía de voces y de risas combinadas como un enorme enjambre que amenazaba con picotearla hasta dejarla sin la última gota de su sangre; sin la última gota de su dignidad.

Sí, había sabido eso último cuando había notado que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas apenas por nada.

Idiota. Maldito bonachón inútil. Sólo él podía ser tan cruel siendo tan bueno.

"¿Te gustaría bailar una pieza?"

Por supuesto que sí, tarado, si solo no hubiera tenido qué pasar tres horas de tortura de "cambio de look" con Olga para que notara que era una chica, si no hubiera tenido qué usar ese vestido "de diseñador" con la mitad de los pechos de fuera para meterse en su campo visual, si solo no hubiera tenido qué tener incluso al aún más tarado de Harold encima, junto a la mitad de la escuela intentando sacarla a bailar para que la notara.

…Si solo no se hubiese comportado como el resto de los chicos…

Pero era un chico, ¿no? Después de todo, por más diferente que fuera, no dejaba de ser igual que el resto, ¿verdad?

Después de todo, ninguno de los que había ido a invitarla a bailar esa noche había pensado hacerlo en los días (u horas) anteriores a eso… a la intervención de Olga…

Tal vez nadie iba nunca a fijarse en ella si seguía siendo quien era.

…Al menos no Arnold; de eso podía estar segura…

Apenas se había sentado con la espalda contra la pared, apenas había comenzado su nuevo conflicto existencial cuando la puerta había sonado de nuevo, esta vez dejando salir esa cabeza inusualmente grande con los cabellos embarrados contra el cráneo bajo lo que parecía un bote entero de fijador, vistiendo ese ridículo smoking con corbata y todo, con esos zapatos negros inusualmente brillantes. Se veía tan raro, casi podía jurar que casi tan raro como debía de verse ella. (Sí: "debía", porque apenas si se había visto al espejo cuando Olga había terminado con su "cambio de look").

–¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Me seguiste? –inquirió, rogando porque no hubiera visto la traicionera lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla justo en el momento en que había abierto la puerta.

–No, solo salí a aspirar el dulce aroma del basurero –respondió vagamente él, con las manos en los bolsillos y los soñadores ojos verdes clavados en el negro cielo sin luna de esa noche de mierda.

–Muy gracioso –farfulló ella, aunque reconoció en su fuero interno que sí era una oportunidad bastante única y curiosa, el ver a Arnold P. Shortman siendo sarcástico.

El chico duró un par de segundos más en la misma posición, y luego lo escuchó exhalar el aire de sus pulmones de una manera que, la hizo suponer, no quería que ella notara.

Luego volteó a mirarla, abrió un poco la boca, pero pareció cambiar de parecer y volvió a clavar la vista en el cielo. No era que el silencio del chico la molestara en ese momento, de hecho, si hubiera empezado a hablar de inmediato, lo primero que le habría dicho sería que se callara, pero cuando las lágrimas se dejan venir con violencia, no hay presa lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerlas, y mirarlo ahí, frente a ella, no la hacía precisamente olvidarse de los sentimientos que estaban empujándolas con la fuerza de Sansón en ese preciso instante.

–¿Qué demonios quieres? –, preguntó al fin, tratando de mantener el tono bajo y la cara en las penumbras por si las lágrimas al fin lograban abrirse paso contra el muro de su muy ensayada indiferencia.

–Helga, yo…

Musitó, pero se interrumpió a media frase y volvió a clavar la mirada en el cielo. Bien por ella; lo último que quería era que la mirara a la cara en ese instante.

La rubia suspiró ruidosamente.

–Puedes tomarte toda la noche, cabeza de balón, no es que tenga algo mejor qué hacer, de todos modos.

Entonces sintió su mirada clavada en ella, pero decidió, cuando sus traicioneros ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, que ya no iba a mirarlo a la cara.

–Lo siento, Helga.

–Te perdono –dijo la otra inmediatamente, cortante –, ahora vete a bailar con la tonelada de chicas lindas que hay adentro y déjame sola.

–No, Helga, es que en serio lo siento –repuso el otro, testarudo.

–Y yo en serio te perdono –le respondió ella, a su vez, y supuso que tenía que hacer obligatoriamente contacto visual con él para que le creyera.

Y entonces, para su terror absoluto, descubrió que ya estaba a un par de pasos de ella, y peor aún, que volvía a extenderle la mano.

–Levántate de ahí –le dijo, tratando de sonreírle –o arruinarás tu lindo vestido.

–No había pensado en eso –repuso ella –; ahora que lo mencionas, creo que pasaré el resto de la noche con el trasero pegado al piso.

–Entonces no me dejas opción –dijo el chico y se sentó justo a su lado.

Y ella lamentó inmediatamente no haberse puesto de pié, es que, ¡Demonios! Estaba tan cerca que podía oler la colonia de lavanda en su cuello; sentir el dulce calor que emanaba su cuerpo en esa noche que comenzaba a volverse fría.

Su estómago era una maraña de serpientes contra sus costillas en ese momento.

Entonces habló, y su voz la hizo sentir escalofríos en la nuca.

–Lamento haber sido tan idiota –le dijo en un tono francamente apenado –; lo que menos necesitabas en ese momento era otro acosador, ¿verdad?

Entonces lo miró, ligeramente asombrada. Para la usual densidad del chico, sorprendentemente, esta vez se había quedado a medio camino de la verdad.

–Si te soy sincero, te había mirado desde que llegaste, pero no te reconocí –continuó, y soltó una risita apenada. Helga estuvo a casi nada de soltar un bufido –. Solo vi una chica hermosa –agregó -, pero muy incómoda.

"Hermosa" La palabra la golpeó en la sien como un martillo. "Hermosa tipo Olga" había querido decir, y se le habían retorcido aún más las tripas, pero de una manera increíblemente desagradable esta vez.

–No sabía si acercarme o no –continuó él, totalmente ajeno al repentino abatimiento que había provocado en su interlocutora –, cuando vi que alguien más ya lo había hecho, pero lo rechazaste. Luego vino otro, y otro. Para mí ya era más que claro, entonces, que lo que querías era que te dejaran en paz, pero nadie parecía notarlo más que yo, así que me puse de pié para ver en qué podía ayudarte, cuando, de camino, me topé con Harold que me dijo, anonadado, que ni me acercara, porque eras tú –Ahora sí se rió –. Entonces te pusiste de pié y te dirigiste a la puerta, luego viraste y chocamos, y cuando te miré de cerca… bueno… lo siento; lo dije sin pensar. De no haber sido tú, jamás te hubiera invitado, porque era obvio que no querías.

–Entonces estaba bien molestarme porque se trataba de mí; ¿Es eso?

Helga sabía, en el fondo, que no era eso lo que había querido decir Arnold, pero estaba muy molesta por muchas cosas, y él le estaba dando carta blanca para desquitarse con su persona.

–Por supuesto que no. Es solo que… –se atragantó audiblemente y ya no dijo nada.

Podía sentir su respiración ligeramente agitada y cómo se revolvía, incómodo, contra la fría y dura loza que cubría el suelo. ¿Qué rayos era lo que pretendía estando allí? ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle? Volteó ligeramente a mirarlo con cierta curiosidad, y lo miró aflojarse con el índice derecho el nudo de la corbata que traía anudada al cuello.

La rubia suspiró audiblemente.

–Lo que sea que te haya motivado a hacerlo, Arnold, en realidad no importa –le dijo sin mucha convicción –. No es tu culpa que yo sea un fenómeno –eso sí lo dijo en serio.

Él al fin volteó a mirarla.

–No eres un fenómeno –negó rotundamente –; eres una chica lista, fuerte, inteligente… y muy bonita, también –agregó eso último varios decibeles más abajo que el resto de la oración, pero lo suficientemente claro para saber que no se lo había imaginado; que no estaba alucinando.

Helga se sonrojó tanto que sintió sus mejillas arder en llamas, aún cuando sabía que el cumplido iba para el maquillaje y el vestuario de Olga, aún así…

–Tienes inseguridades, como todos –continuó él, quien, afortunadamente para ella, había desviado la vista de nuevo –, pero te puedo decir que eres mejor que la gran mayoría. Sí, sí. Sé que soy la última persona a quien hubieras esperado escucharlo decir eso, –-se le adelantó, cachando su anonadamiento en el aire –pero ¡Qué rayos! –volteó a mirarla de nuevo; su mirada estaba curiosamente encendida –Helga; la mayoría del tiempo eres grosera y huraña, pero al menos eres sincera. Si te contara todas las veces que he caído por unos lindos modales y me he terminado topando con un alma más negra que el cielo que tenemos sobre la cabeza…

Helga no pudo evitar soltar la risa. Intentó contenerla al principio, pues era una oportunidad bastante única escuchar al señor rayo de sol hablar de esa manera de la gente, pero no había podido evitarlo. Al no encontrar escape por la boca, había salido sonoramente por su nariz, y luego, al sentir que se ahogaba y tratar de dejar entrar al aire, lo único que había logrado había sido dejar escapar una risa que pronto se había convertido en carcajada.

–¿Qué? ¿Eh?

El chico la miraba, perplejo, sin saber si dejarse contagiar por el impulso o pegarle una cachetada porque cada vez comenzaba a sonar más histérica. Al final la dejó ser, y unos tres minutos después, la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos, de las que él no tenía ni idea que eran mitad llanto, lo miró con una sonrisa de ojos enrojecidos y meneó la cabeza.

–Lo siento, Arnoldo –le dijo, dándole una palmadita en el antebrazo –, pero es que eres increíblemente malo escogiendo a las chicas; siempre te gustan las de cuerpo y rostro y cabello y vestimenta y sonrisas perfectas. Y esas, Arnold, inevitablemente siempre son las más huecas y malvadas: terminan dándose cuenta que todo el mundo las ama y quieren estar con ellas, es decir, que naturalmente tienen poder, y eso casi siempre termina subiéndoseles a la cabeza y las vuelve controladoras y falsas, cabeza de balón. Por eso es que yo te parezco un diamante en bruto comparada con ellas. Créeme, hay chicas en medio de esos dos extremos, y creo que es ahí donde encontrarás una buena novia.

Lo último lo dijo sin pensar, y aunque inmediatamente se sintió como una daga clavada en el pecho, también le dejó una ligera sensación de alivio.

"Ahí encontrará una novia digna de él", se dijo a sí misma, y el nudo en su garganta se cerró un poco más.

El rubio se sumergió en un mutismo que a ella le pareció un poco eterno, y no supo en qué momento Arnold se había quitado la chaqueta de su ridículamente elegante atuendo, pero cuando menos se lo había imaginado, se la había puesto sobre los hombros.

-Comienza a hacer frío –le dijo.

Y ella, sin saber por qué, justo en ese momento, comenzó a llorar.

Fue sin notarlo siquiera; ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había comenzado. Solo, de repente, había notado que su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas, y él la veía directamente, a apenas un par de centímetros, y entonces había notado que no tenía escapatoria. Ni siquiera había intentado ocultar el rostro en esa ocasión. Ya para qué.

Y él no le había preguntado nada. Le había pasado un brazo por encima de los hombros y la había atraído hacia sí para luego pegar su muy afeitada mejilla contra su cabeza, y la había dejado ser por todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, y ella, increíblemente avergonzada y todo, había deseado que ese momento no terminara nunca.

–¿Por qué eres así, Arnoldo? –inquirió ella una vez que recuperó un poco el aliento.

–Así, ¿cómo? –preguntó él, sin intentar verle la cara aún.

–Tan… perfecto –se le salió sin pensar, pero se sentía demasiado cansada para intentar retractarse, ni él le dejó oportunidad.

–¿Crees que soy perfecto? –reviró inmediatamente, y entonces lo sintió reír contra su cabeza.

-Solo cuando no eres un idiota, que es el 99% del tiempo, sí –le respondió, aliviada, al notar que él se lo había tomado como broma.

–Hice algo más, ¿verdad, Helga? –inquirió repentinamente el chico, y ella notó, aterrada, que aún en su densidad tan común en él, estaba siendo increíblemente acertado.

–No… solo –agregó, al notar que su débil negativa no estaba surtiendo efecto en lo absoluto –es que no entiendo –le dijo –; nunca nadie me nota, Arnold. Ningún chico me invitó al baile, ni siquiera parecieron notar que era una chica. Tuve qué usar tres kilos de maquillaje y un escote para que notaran que no era una silla ni un banco.

Bien, había encontrado una forma de comunicarle su sentir sin reclamárselo directamente, pero él, en una racha de inusual agudeza, había vuelto a atrapar la indirecta en el aire.

–Tienes razón; soy un idiota –dijo él, y esta vez sí que se veía apenado –. Lo siento, Helga, yo…

–No tienes por qué disculparte por actuar como un hombre, Ar…

–No, Helga, escúchame –al fin la había encarado, y su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo como si fuera a besarla ¡Demonios! –no es eso… No es que no haya notado que eres una chica. ¿Cómo no podría darme cuenta? ¿Eh? –por un segundo tuvo la impresión de que esperaba una respuesta, pero inmediatamente continuó: –Nunca pensé que me dirías que sí si te invitaba a venir. Dime: ¿hubieras aceptado?

Ahora sí quería una respuesta, y ella, tal vez embriagada por el aroma de su colonia, o el de su cuerpo en sí, o tal vez por su cercanía, se la dio, por primera vez en su vida, atreviéndose a ser sincera con él.

–Tal vez hubiera aceptado si no hubiera sido después de preguntárselo al resto de la escuela.

El chico retrocedió un poco la cabeza, un poco en shock, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Parecía analizarla milímetro a milímetro, y Helga, por primera vez, le agradeció a su hermana mayor el minucioso cuidado que había puesto en difuminar cada simple espinilla y punto negro de su rostro. Tal vez con tan horrenda cantidad de maquillaje, ni siquiera notara lo monstruosamente sonrojada que estaba en ese momento.

–Fuiste la primera chica que invité a bailar, si eso te sirve de algo –dijo de repente y le sonrió, porque era una broma, pero también lo decía en serio.

Y ella le sonrió también, porque estaba tan obnubilada por tantas emociones, que fue lo único que alcanzó a hacer en respuesta.

Y entonces sintió el brazo de él cerrarse un poco más alrededor de sus hombros, y lo luego, para su infinito alivio y desgracia, se volvió a alejar para ponerse de pié.

–Vamos adentro –le dijo, sonriendo, mientras volvía a extenderle la mano, que ella volvió a ignorar.

–Apenas muerta me harías entrar ahí de nuevo –se cruzó de brazos para enfatizar la seriedad de su afirmación.

–Al menos ponte de pié –le pidió amablemente (¡como si conociera otra manera!).

–No.

–Entonces supongo que nos quedaremos así por el resto de la noche –soltó el otro sin retirar su mano ni dejar de sonreírle. A su modo, casi tan necio como ella.

–No me importa, yo estoy sentada –y volteó la mirada hacia un lado.

…Y entonces, maravillada y horrorizada al mismo tiempo, descubrió que estaba luchando por disimular una sonrisa.

–Bailemos entonces –soltó el chico, abiertamente sonriente, por supuesto.

–Ya te dije que…

– "Ni loca te haré entrar ahí"; lo sé –soltó mientras rodaba los ojos fingidamente fastidiado, casi le pareció que la estaba imitando burlonamente.

–¿Entonces? ¿Dónde pretendes que bailemos? ¿Aquí?

–¿Y por qué no?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Todo en ella le gritaba que no lo hiciera, y también le rogaba por hacerlo. Le decía que lo estaba haciendo sólo por cómo se veía en ese momento, que en cuanto se topara con la realidad al día siguiente saldría huyendo, pero también le decía que no volvería a presentársele una oportunidad como aquélla, que tal vez de ahí pudieran surgir cosas buenas; que tal vez, después de todo, sí había un ligero lugar para la esperanza en su existencia regularmente llena de miseria. Y otra que le decía –y que al final fue la que la convenció de aceptar su mano- que mandara todo al demonio y que aprovechara esa inusual tregua que le daba la providencia, y que, solo por esa vez, dejara de pensar.

Así que estiró la mano para sentir automáticamente que la del otro se cerraba sobre esta -¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan grande, tan fuerte?- y la ayudaba con un suave impulso a ponerse de pié. Luego volvió a sentir su toque fuerte pero gentil cuando su mano libre se posaba contra su cintura y la atraía amablemente hacia él. Entonces pudo sentir el aroma de su cuello a solo centímetros de su nariz -¿Desde cuándo había crecido tanto?- Su suave y ancho, cálido y fuerte pecho contra el de ella; su cara tan cercana y sus hermosos ojos clavados en los suyos de esa manera tan –de nuevo- fuerte y amable al mismo tiempo.

Apenas podía distinguir la música; de hecho, se preguntaba si no estaría solo imaginándosela. Si no sería todo eso más que algún loco sueño de esos que solía tener en los que repentinamente sería la benevolente dictadora del mundo y él estaría ahí a su lado montado en un hermoso corcel blanquísimo mientras lucía una deslumbrante armadura dorada al sol y la invitaba a cabalgar con él a la eternidad.

Pero no. Nada de eso sucedió. Solo el suave vaivén de los cuerpos siguiendo un compás tal vez imaginario y la persistente y estúpida duda de si en verdad aún seguía siendo más alta que él, aunque fuera lo que menos le importara en ese momento.

Y así siguieron por varios minutos, ¿u horas? Hasta que por fin llegó eso con lo que había soñado infinidad de veces; eso que hacía que los fideos podridos que muy seguramente se habían quedado pegados en el fondo del contenedor olieran a rosas y gardenias y quién sabe cuántas cosas olorosas más. Sus labios, ¡Oh, maldita sea, no estaba soñando! Se estaban acercando a los de ella, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y su corazón casi estallaba en su pecho.

…

Y entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y vio la enorme figura de su padre acercarse a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban.

Oh, Mierda.

Mierda, mierda, MIERDA.

Definitivamente no era un puto maldito sueño.

Pero también era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, lo sabía, y lo confirmó al tiempo que sintió al chico despegarse de ella casi a la velocidad de la luz.

–Las once en punto, te lo dije –le sentenció mientras se tocaba en la muñeca un reloj imaginario. A esas alturas todo mundo miraba la hora en sus celulares… y hablando de eso.

–Podrías haberme llamado, Big Bob. –Le respondió inmediatamente mientras se alejaba del chico, a su vez, lo más que podía, por si acaso su padre no había captado el panorama a la primera oportunidad (sí, cómo no).

–Te llamé quince veces –le respondió él, y Helga miró su celular.

Rayos, era verdad, pero lo traía en silencio, por alguna razón que desconocía.

–De acuerdo, ya vámonos –dijo ella, y sintió al chico moverse detrás, pero la forma en que lo miró su padre (eso sí pudo verlo) al parecer lo dejó justo donde estaba.

Ella, por su parte, no pudo juntar el valor suficiente para voltear a verlo.

Ni siquiera le importó la vergüenza de que el resto de la escuela mirara que su padre había ido a sacarla de la fiesta, y que ella había pasado casi toda esta encerrada en el basurero con un chico.

Qué demonios, sin importar el contexto, ni nada, estaba segura que esa había sido la mejor noche de su usualmente patética vida hasta el momento, y por mucho.

Subió al auto de su padre, quien se limitó a preguntarle si el chico ese era su novio, a lo que ella había negado enérgicamente y el otro había parecido darse por bien pagado con eso.

–Si vas a verlo de nuevo –le dijo, sin verla –, que sea en un lugar donde puedan verlos esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y no se dijo más del asunto.

…

Al llegar a casa, respondió con un rotundo NO al "¿verdad que fue una noche maravillosa?" de su hermana, se fue directamente a su cuarto y, al sacar el celular para ver la hora (porque ya nadie usa relojes para eso), miró un nuevo mensaje tintineando en la pantalla.

"¿Te parecería continuar lo que iniciamos hoy?" Decía el mensaje "solo que ahora será en ropa casual, y, de ser posible, sin maquillaje; tus labios ya son lo suficientemente rosados y tus ojos lo suficientemente brillantes para mi gusto".

Ella, sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo, y después de haberlo leído de nuevo como un millón de veces (¡Demonios; definitivamente lo había escrito _él_!) tecleó a toda la velocidad que permitían sus temblorosas manos:

"Solo si es en un lugar donde puedan vernos; se lo prometí a papá".

Y lo envió.

¿Rayos? ¿Acaso era todo eso verdad? ¿No estaría alucinando? Y lo más importante: ¿Qué no se le podía ocurrir algo mejor para responderle al mensaje por el que había estado esperando durante toda su vida?

Obviamente no. Ni siquiera estaba aún del todo segura de que esto no fuera un sueño del que pronto Miriam la despertaría gritándole que no olvidara tomar su medicamento contra la constipación.

"Ok, tendremos que resistir el encanto de los basureros, entonces. Sé que no será fácil, pero tendremos qué hacerlo, por tu padre. Y me traes la chaqueta, por favor, tengo qué enviarla a la tintorería y después devolverla." Le respondió el chico casi al instante.

Leyó el mensaje con avidez como treinta veces.

Definitivamente no era un sueño; Era real. ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

Y sonrió, se llevó el teléfono al pecho y se rio, casi histérica, de nuevo, mientras las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro, de nuevo, sin previo aviso.

Vaya noche de locos. Aún no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, y aún menos de lo que pasaría después.

Solo sabía que, sin importar el resultado de todo eso, no se arrepentiría de nada.

La pantalla volvió a tintinear.

"P. D.: Sí pensé en invitarte al baile, no de primera, si he de ser sincero, pero tampoco de última. Solo pensé que no te gustaría ir a un lugar así, pero cuando te vi tan arreglada y todo en medio de la pista de baile, bueno, pensé que tal vez solo no te había invitado el sujeto adecuado aún. ¿Me equivoqué?"

"Hasta mañana, cabeza de balón."

Fue toda su respuesta, pero besó, sonriente y eufórica, la diminuta imagen de su rostro junto a su mensaje en la pantalla del celular, y ahogó un grito contra la almohada, mientras pataleaba como loca contra el colchón de la cama. No podía esperar para contárselo a Phoebe.

Ni siquiera notó que su padre volvía a cerrar la puerta que apenas había abierto hacía unos segundos para pedirle que bajara a cenar con ellos.

"Ya está dormida" les había dicho, pensativo, a las otras dos mujeres que lo esperaban en la mesa, luego de tomar asiento junto a ellas y entonces se puso a comer como si nada.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Y el bat de la inspiración ataca de nuevo! (Por fin).**

 **Un no tan pequeño one-shot que me llegó de repente y se los paso al costo, tal como llegó a y salió de mi cabeza. Ya saben que sus opiniones son el alimento que me inspira a seguir con esto. Gracias a todos por adelantado (¿o tal vez justo a tiempo?).**

 **Nos leemos prontín. ¡Biecito! :3**


End file.
